warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lobos de Fenris
thumb|350px|Una manada de Lobos de Fenris acompaña a un Lobo Espacial. El enorme Lobo de Fenris es un temible depredador semi-inteligente, y un símbolo permanente del gélido planeta natal del Capítulo de Marines de los Lobos Espaciales, Fenris. Los Astartes de los Lobos Espaciales, siguiendo una antigua tradición iniciada por su Primarca Leman Russ, a menudo forman lazos de amistad con el lobo de Fenris que logran domar (tanto como un ser auténticamente salvaje puede ser domado). Los Lobos de Fenris lucharán ferozmente al lado de su amo en contra de cualquiera de sus enemigos y ciertas razas de estas bestias son lo suficientemente grandes que pueden incluso ser montadas como una forma de caballería de combate. Historia Los Lobos de Fenris se encuentran entre los depredadores más feroces conocidos en el universo. Muchos ignoran la diversidad de especies de Lobos que existen en Fenris, pero van desde el común pero mortal Lobo de Fenris al descomunal Lobo Melena Negra, pasando por el infame Lobo Trueno que merodea por los casquetes polares del norte. Las leyendas hablan de criaturas aun más grandes todavía, cuyas mandíbulas son capaces de triturar la ceramita, y cuyos dientes son tan grandes como el tronco de un árbol. Estas criaturas vagan por las vastas extensiones de Asaheim y las tundras inhóspitas que rodean las faldas de las montañas de Fangard, sobre cuyos picos destaca la inmensa fortaleza-monasterio del Capítulo de los Lobos Espaciales, el Colmillo. Se dice que los Lobos de Fenris son bastante más inteligentes que los lobos terrestres ordinarios. También se dice que son guiados por un Gran Rey de su especie, un lobo negro que es más oscuro que la noche y tan grande como una montaña, llamado Kjarg, el Rey de los Lobos. thumb|left|223px|El Terrorifico Lobo Trueno Cuentan las leyendas tribales de Fenris, que el Primarca del Capítulo de los Lobos Espaciales, Leman Russ, venció y domesticó a las grandes manadas de Lobos de todo el continente de Asaheim. También cuentan cómo derribo al titánico Lobo de Dos Cabezas, Morkai, y lo convirtió en el Guardián de las Puerta de la Muerte, una tarea que Morkai ha realizado desde entonces. Hay muchas canciones que cuentan las historias de cómo Russ luchó contra los secuaces de Morkai y los fue desterrando a cada uno. El Lobo Trueno fue uno de los lobos más antiguos con los que Russ lucho y venció. Tan grande era que su gruñido sonaba como el trueno y el destello de sus colmillos brillaban como el rayo, pero Russ era más fuerte y aun más temible. El Lobo Trueno huyó frente a Russ, y sigue haciéndolo hasta hoy, rodeando por siempre Fenris. Todavía se puede observar como una constelación en el cielo nocturno, huyendo a través de los cielos. El más terrible de todos era Melena Negra, un terrorífico gigante con piel de color tan oscuro como las mismísimas sombras, también conocido como el Aullador de la Noche, cuyo largo lamento puede levantar a los muertos de sus tumbas. Russ luchó contra Melena Negra y lo mató, convirtiendo su piel en un manto mágico que le permitiría pasar más allá de la Puerta de la Muerte y regresar cuando su pueblo lo necesitara. thumb|220px|Miniaturas. Manda de Lobos de Fenris La coloración del pelaje de los Lobos de Fenris varía desde un gris o blanco moteado al negro más oscuro. Tienen grandes y peludas melenas y poseen poderosos lomos y unos dientes hiperdesarrollados tan duros como el acero. Los Lobos de Fenris se agrupan en manadas, obedeciendo el orden natural de ciertos mamíferos depredadores, cazando en grupo y, de forma instintiva, son obedientes a el más grande y feroz de su grupo que actua como macho alfa de la manada. Son estos machos alfa los que guían a las manadas de Lobos de Fenris, tomando decisiones, enfrentándose a las amenazas externas y a los desafíos a su posición, y disfrutando de los beneficios de obtener las primicias de los restos de las presas cazadas y el derecho de aparearse con las hembras de la manada. Los hombres salvajes de las tribus humanas de Fenris honran la posición del macho alfa, tratando de emular las costumbres de estas criaturas en su propia sociedad. Dar caza a una manada de estos animales feroces y sobrenaturales, matando a una de estas criaturas legendarias, armado con nada más que el ingenio, se considera una gran hazaña. Para los hermanos de batalla del Capítulo de los Lobos Espaciales, este ritual es conocido como la Caza Solitaria. thumb|294px|Escuadra de Lobos Espaciales, acompañados de la manada.Si el Hermano de Batalla lograra matar al macho alfa de la manada, el resto de los Lobos instintivamente tratará al Astarte como su nuevo macho alfa. Cuando el Hermano de Batalla regresa a El Colmillo, será en compañía de su manada de Lobos de Fenris. Muchos de estos miembros de la manada forman lazos estrechos y desde ese momento en adelante van a luchar al lado de su amo hasta que uno o dos de ellos mueran en la batalla. Tal es el vínculo entre los Astartes y los Lobos de Fenris, que si una de las bestias queda gravemente herida en la batalla, los Sacerdotes de Hierro del Capítulo la mejorarán cibernéticamente con implantes biónicos para que pueda vivir y luchar otro día. Lobos de Fenris como aliados thumb|left|250px|Lobo de Fenris acompañando al Hermano de Batalla, durante su caza de Tiranidos.Los Lobos de Fenris son animales simples, increíblemente brutales, leales sólo a su amo y despiadados contra sus enemigos. Como siervos, los Lobos acompañaran al Hermano de Batalla a donde quiera que vaya, gemirá si se le obliga a quedarse atrás, y atacará a sus enemigos con un solo gesto o una sola palabra. Los Lobos de Fenris ayudan de muchas maneras a los Lobos Espaciales durante la batalla. Su gran velocidad les convierte en una eficaz unidad de flanqueo, perfecta para hostigar a los enemigos de los Lobos Espaciales, tantear sus defensas y acabar con las unidades enemigas más pequeñas. También debido a su gran velocidad y agilidad, se emplean como distracciones de movimiento rápido en la línea principal de batalla, que dejan a los oponentes de los Lobos Espaciales intentando adivinar cual será su próximo movimiento. También pueden mantenerse lealmente al lado del Hermano de Batalla si este llega a caer, protegiendo su cuerpo e incluso tirando de él hacia una zona mas segura. Los Lobos de Fenris están esencialmente vinculados al Capítulo de los Lobos Espaciales, siendo a menudo un punto de discrepancia y fricción con los Hermanos de Batalla de otros Capítulos, especialmente con aquellos que tienen que meterse en un Rhino e ir apretados junto al Lobo, o sufrir de su constante jadeo y resuello durante una sesión informativa táctica. * Lobo de Fenris Común ''- El Lobo de Fenris Común es un mamífero lupino mas grande que otros depredadores normales, pero no es menos letal que sus primos más grandes.thumb|186px|Fangir montado por Canis Wolfborn * ''Lobo Melena Negra -Similar en anatomía con la variedad más común de Lobo de Fenris, el Lobo Melena Negra es tan alto y musculoso como un caballo de batalla medieval. Sus cabezas son proporcionalmente más grandes y sus dientes son aún más pronunciadas. Se dice que sus mandíbulas pueden ejercer tan aplastante presión como los de un tiburón de hielo, y que son capaces de cazar a una gran presa a través de las tormentas de nieve más fuertes del invierno. Estas formidables criaturas sólo se ven en la oscuridad del invierno fenrisiano cuando las manadas descienden desde las montañas hasta las tierras bajas a alimentarse donde viven las tribus bárbaras de Fenris, dejando a su paso poco más que pedazos desgarrados de hueso ensangrentados. Famosamente indomable, sólo los Señores Lobo más célebres de los Lobos Espaciales llevan a la batalla junto a ellos a estas feroces bestias. Según las leyendas de Fenris, los Lobo Melena Negra sirven en la otra vida como los esbirros de Morkai, el guardián de dos cabezas de las Puertas de la Muerte. Se cree que cualquier mortal que cruza a la otra vida con un Lobo Melena Negra a su lado nunca morirá realmente. * Lobo Cibernético - Cyberwolves are created from critically injured Fenrisian Wolf packmates who have been cybernetically augmented by the Space Wolves Chapter's Iron Priests to continue serving alongside their Space Wolf masters beyond the point of death. These cybernetically-enhanced lupine allies are often seen accompanying Iron Priests into battle. * Lobo Trueno - The legendary Thunderwolf is undoubtedly the apex predator in the frozen realms at the top of the world, dwelling at the very northernmost point of Fenris, making their lairs in the fabled Mountains of the Maelstrom. These fierce creatures are venerated by many Fenrisian tribes as a spirit totem. Solitary creatures, they usually attack each other on sight, as if every Thunderwolf strives to be the alpha male of the entire world. Physically, these creatures are truly monstrous, having more in common with a Terran rhinoceroid than with a Terran canine. Clad in a shaggy coat of rough fur as tough as matted steel wire, their jutting jaws are strong enough to chew through steel. Unlike their smaller cousins, Thunderwolves do not track their prey down over time, instead they bear down upon their victims in a terrifying charge. They then snatch their unfortunate victims up in their massive maw, then tear their prey's head off with violent thrashing motions and their gnashing, grinding bite. Only the Space Wolves have the constitution to hunt these fearsome creatures that haunt the perpetually ice-ridden storms that could flay the skin from a lesser creature. This is an extreme version of the ritual Fenrisian hunt known as the Lone Hunt. It is believed that this is an initiation ritual to the upper echelons of the Wolf Guard. Legend has it that those that have joined with a Thunderwolf, do so on a spiritual athumb|left|342pxnd sometimes even mental level. By force of will or mutual respect, lesser Fenrisian wolfkin will obey their snarled commands. These creatures have given rise to the legendary Thunderwolf Cavalry. This small elite within the ranks of the Wolf Guard have remained surprisingly absent from official Imperial records. It is believed that the Space Wolves augment their lupine steeds with all matter of cybernetic enhancements, including vicious Adamantium jaws, hissing pistons and back-jointed metal limbs that end in razor-sharp blades. Though the Space Wolves continue to deny the practise of riding these beasts to war since they are technically semi-sentient xenos in the Imperium's eyes, rumours still abound across the Fenris Sector about the glorious charges of the Space Wolves' Thunderwolf Cavalry. Lobos de Fenris famosos * Freki y Ge'ri -' It is said that Primarch Leman Russ marched to war with two gigantic Blackmane Wolves at his side, possessed of fierce near-human intelligence who were known as Freki and Geri, meaning "Fierce" and "Cunning" in the Fenrisian dialect of Low Gothic. When the infant Primarch first crash-landed in his gestation capsule upon the frozen Death World of Fenris, the mewling man-infant was found by a Fenrisian she-wolf and raised as her man-cub alongside his two lupine companions. They are believed to be his original pack-brothers, growing to maturity at much the same time because of Russ' unusually rapid growth to adulthood. * 'Fangir -' Fangir is the monstrous Thunderwolf ridden by Canis Wolfborn. It is said that he is strong as a mastadon and as tall at the shoulder as a Fenrisian Ice Troll. Controversia sobre su origen Throughout the Horus Heresy novels "Prospero Burns" by Dan Abnett and "A Thousand Sons" by Graham McNeill, the phrase, "There are no wolves on Fenris," is mentioned throughout these novels. There are cryptic references by none other than the Thousand Sons Primarch Magnus the Red as to the unique nature of the genetics on the world of Fenris and the Canis Helix sequence of genes within the Space Wolves' gene-seed. It has already been mentioned in various sources of official canon that the Canis Helix is responsible for the peculiar lupine traits possessed by the Astartes of the Space Wolves Chapter. It is also hinted that perhaps the Fenrisian Wolves are actually Astartes whose genetic alteration has spiraled out of control, reshaping them into bestial creatures. This would explain how and why these supposed "wolves" fight alongside the Space Wolves in battle and readily obey their Astartes masters in the heat of battle, perhaps retaining some fragment of their former lives and sense of duty. But this does not explain how "wolves" have existed on Fenris since before the first Space Marines of the VI Legion came to Fenris. It is generally known that during this earlier age when Mankind colonised the galaxy that humanity possessed advanced genetic engineering technology. For those early settlers that colonised the inhospitable, icy Death World of Fenris, they may have attempted to find a way to adapt themselves to the harsh environments of their new homeworld, splicing their DNA through gene-manipulation with that of Terran wolves that were more suited to the arctic conditions and climatic extremes. One could extrapolate that this would have provided the Fenrisian colonists with a fighting chance at surviving this hellish environment. In some cases this manipulation must have had unforeseen consequences. Perhaps the first generation of "wolves" came from the original gene-tailored colonists that devolved over time until their genetic alterations stabilised, creating the first Fenrisian Wolves. When the VI Legion arrived much later during the Great Crusade in the late 30th Millennium and began recruiting Astartes from the Fenrisian population, there was the occasional destabilisation of the delicate balance which resulted in the rampant genetic mutations which resulted in a new, more potent genetic line of Fenrisian Wolves. The larger and hardier stock of Thunderwolves may be the possible genetic offshoot of these early Astartes, while the more common Fenrisian Wolf would be a result of the original colonists' gene-enhancements. The interbreeding between the two species would have resulted in the development of the lesser Fenrisian wolfkin, producing a viable breeding population. It has also been hinted throughout the novels that the Wolf Pelts and fetishes worn by the Space Wolves were actually the hides of the descendants of these mutated humans. If all modern Fenrisians are descended from the original colonists who attempted gene-splicing with that of lupines and canines, that would mean that all Fenrisians are in some way part wolf. The process by which a new Space Wolf Astartes is created would awaken these genetic traits that already lie dormant within their bodies, resulting in amber-coloured wolf-like eyes, long canines and an enhanced sense of smell. But when these genetic traits run rampant, the result is accelerated and uncontrollable growth, giving rise to the Curse of the Wulfen -- mirroring what had occurred to the original Fenrisian colonists thousands of years earlier. In the novel "A Thousand Sons" it is mentioned multiple times that when someone fighting a Fenrisian Wolf looks deep into the creature's eyes, in that moment the horrible realisation sinks in that they are facing something almost...human. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Codex: Lobos Espaciales (Ediciones 2ª y 5ª). * Deathwatch: First Founding. * Index Astartes II. * Warhammer 40,000: Recopilatorio. * Prospero en Llamas, por Dan Abnett. * Los Mil Hijos, por Graham McNeill. Categoría:Flora y Fauna Categoría:Lobos Espaciales Categoría:Artículos para traducir